The Lies, The Truths, The Findings and The Crypts
by Ame Len
Summary: This is eventual KuroFai. Curse Tomoyo-hime for this...now I'm stuck with a bunck of freaks! I hate all of you! Please read...it's my 2nd fanfic...and this one is good! I'll add more chappies! ChuchuNyan .
1. DamnHate

Sorry for any of you who read my first fic, it sucks, and it's forbidden to be read, if only I could delete it.

Anyways, this is my second, try, and it's KuroFai, not Sasuke and Naruto.

I love SasuNaru, yet, it's not my forte, or DouWata.

So here it is…My second try at a fanfic, please, please, enjoy!

*But if it sucks, don't enjoy it at all…run away!

Chapter One-

Where the hell was I now…damn it.

Curse Tomoyo-hime for sending me off to some freak witch, who by the way…

Took my FREAKING SWORD!

Stupid hag, that thing was precious…my precious.

I didn't even want to travel, especially with a circus group.

But apparently it was the only way to return home.

Damn it, and to top it all of, I'm not only sword less, or far from Nihon as hell, I'm stuck with a bunch of freaks, and a white rice ball.

So now, I was sitting in some acquaintances' of the hag's house, waiting for Le Freak to explain something to us.

"Ah…so, who must you be?" A pale blonde man was smiling in the sickest way at me.

"Well, that is Syaron-kun," he pointed to the kid who never left his girlfriends side.

"Sakura-chan…" gloved finger at the girl who never woke up. "Mokona…"

Points at the rice ball, "I'm Fai…its nice to meet you…" he paused stretching his hands towards me. "Kuro-san!" (1)

The man gave me the strangest lopsided grin in the world, before shaking my hand.

EW!

The freaky mage dude touched me!

And what had he called me…?

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, ITS KU-RO-GA-NE!"

The other man giggled, seriously giggled, when I tried lunging for his skinny neck.

"It's good that we all," dodged another one of my fists, shit, he's fast. "Know each other…" dodge, dodge, get your scrawny ass back here! "Since we'll be traveling together for a while…" My hands came to an abrupt stop…shit, shit, shit…I WAS going to have to travel with these weirdos…

I watched as our supposed host explained about Kudan whatever, and the rules of this country…or whatever the hell it was, and peeked over to see the boy leaning in eagerly, still holding Sleeping Girly's hand, the white puff, hoping around, and the pale sick guy, sit cross-legged smiling away like there was no tomorrow…

"Kami…I don't deserve this…even if Tomoyo-hime thinks so…I kill for her sake…not for fun…Please…save me Kami!" I whispered, face upturned in despair.

To tell the truth…I think Kami liked to see me be tortured too.

I hate all of you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro's POV…what do you guys think?

It's short I know…but it's sounds kinda like him, no?

Please I think I did better on this one, review!

(1)- Kuro-san translates to roughly, Mr. Black…and I think Kurogane means black steel, metal or dragon…I have to make sure…If you know please tell me!

Chicken ramen to all of you…

ChuchuNyan


	2. It's FineWonder

Well, chapter two, hope you enjoy, I'll be making each world, or moment, in both or only one of their points of view, I might add in Mokona's POV later on…I dunno…ChuNyan, hopes you like this…it was hard.

Chapter Two-

Finally, escaped.

I'm sure he won't find it me for a while if he wakes up…tough I'm sure, Chii can handle things for a while.

Although…without my seal, I feel quiet exposed…oh well.

I looked a round curiously, although, I wasn't quiet that interested…

I had found out that the young man's name was Syoran-kun, the young lady's, Sakura-chan, and of course our guide, Mokona!

I guess with such a large group, and Syoran's mission with Sakura's feathers, which of course I'm participating in.

Can't let the kids by themselves…not that I have a choice.

Hm…who's the ninja looking guy…wonder what his name is…

"Ah…so you must be?" I asked in the most of hand tone possible.

The man didn't answer, just glared…how fun. "That is Syoran-kun." I pointed to him.

"Sakura-chan," I pointed to her. "Mokona…" pointed to the bouncing white bunny rabbit.

"I'm Fai…it's nice to meet you…" I put out my hand, it was only manners, right?

He wore all black, so… "Kuro-san!" I plastered on my best grin, trying not to muse at his blank, then outraged expression.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, IT'S KU-RO-GA-NE!" he hollered loudly, and I tried not to plug my ears.

And the man in black, lunged at me angrily, like a fuming bull, and I giggled.

Wait…I can giggle…wow.

I dodged his fits. "It's good that we all…" duck, dodge. "Know each other…" duck, stay, dodge. "Since we'll be traveling together for a while,"

Kuro-san's reaction was priceless, but I didn't enjoy it for long as I reflected on my own words, at the same time as I tried to pay attention to our host.

"So…I guess we are traveling together…Hm…" Hopefully everyone would be too busy to care to know much about each other.

But if this little vacation is to last a long time…especially with the hunt for Sakura's feather.

Then I am in very deep trouble I the find out.

Very deep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was Fai's POV, Fai was hard, but I hope you liked it…I tired.

Anyways, that's all.

Chicken Ramen to all of you!

Chopsticks.

ChuchuNyan .


	3. NewCurseShitStrange

Alright!

I got 2 reviews!

Me soooooooo happy! *Bouncing with joy!*

Anyways, hope you like chapter THREE.

This is a warning tough, they may be in the Hanshin republic, the place with all the Kudan, but the events are not going to be completely the same.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three-

Right, let's go search for birdie feathers like a bunch of idiots!

Fun.

At least blonde found one on kid's coat, but I never saw that there, not that I care.

So anyways kid, psycho blonde, puff thing, and I, whom by the way should not be included with their bunch.

They and I are walking trough the strange supposedly called streets, as if they, are completely normal, because I'm normal.

Damn, at least I hope I am.

Kami, what the hell are those things?!

I watched slightly wide eyed as strange animals and chaos erupted around me.

Great now I'm lost.

I couldn't find anyone in the mesh of people, I heard a few gasps and ags, but none of the stick out like a sore thumbs 'them.'

Where in the-

Bingo.

The crowds slowly parted, and sure enough kid was standing, with a strange wolf fire, thing next to him, glaring intently at the even stranger men in goggles, with a dot eyed kid behind him.

Did that mean, I, Kurogane, the great, missed all, and I mean all the action?

Of course it did.

Well, my middle finger for you, Kami!

"Ah, Kurogane-san!" kid turned to me surprised, the burning animal vanishing.

Ah, hello kid, I don't feel like talking now, because everyone seems to be purposely pissing me off today, so just leave a message if you want to keep your head.

****************************

I'm not wasting my time telling all of you people out there watching me suffer, I repeat suffer!!!

Fine.

Damn, small eyed kid, took us to a damn dinner, after we found the damn blonde, and then the eating utensils were shit, and the damn puff ball ate all the food!!!!!

And to add to it all, we didn't find any DAMN feather, so that means I'll have to survive this shit even longer.

I need new damn curse words.

Damn you all.

"Damn!"

I repeat again to all of you watching me suffer.

Damn you all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This one was seriously hard, I know there is not a lot of detail, since the story is mostly point of view, and what the characters are thinking, but there is a part I really want to get to, and that is the Tokyo Revelations arc, major KuroFai and I had a majorly clear idea of what they were thinking, so thank you for reading, please enjoy.

I repeat that the events won't be in the exact order or occurring, but I hope you enjoyed.

Need new curse words, seriously.

If there is any country or part of the story you want me to write about, tell me!

Ramen to all of you!!!!!

ChuchuNyan.


	4. FoundHoldSmile

Chappie 4

Hope you like it!

Hope it won't suck.

0000000000000000000000

If I were to stick with everyone in the hunt for the feathers, then I should start helping now.

As discreetly as possible, I closed my hand around my own feather and pretended to pluck it from Syoran-kun's.

"Lucky, Syoran-kun!" I hyuued.

He smiled seeming to be relieved, "Thank you Fai-san!"

It made me wince at the sincerity in his eyes, the burning gratitude for my selfish act.

"Yare, yare, it was luck!" I forced a grin, ignoring the hard gaze I felt on my back.

We left with a bit of an unsure Syoran-kun, about letting Sakura stay behind.

But he agreed and we ventured down the strange street, with many rectangular things up around us.

"Hyuu!" I turned to ask Mokona-pie about the things, but they were gone, gone iwht the racing crowds.

I felt my heart race a bit, had I lost them?

But then again, that meant I was stuck here!

I couldn't use my magic, I had to find them!

A relieved sigh came from me, spotting the fuming Kuro-wan, and bouncing Mokona with a confused Syoran.

"Hyuu, everyone!" and for once, I wasn't masking the way I felt at the moment.

*******************************

Kuro was mad the whole day, probably because he didn't take part in whatever action happened, it made me laugh a bit.

Syoran seemed upset that he hadn't succeeded on finding the feather, and stayed beside the sleeping Sakura all day long.

Poor kid couldn't enjoy his life with his loved one.

I froze, as a sudden memory flashed in my mind's eye.

Control Fai, control, focus.

And again I plastered my face with a smile, the effort a minimum, seeming like a lot.

**********

Fai's POV, what do you guys think?

Like it?

Think I'm getting better, review!

What happens next?

A time skip. if it's okay!

Ramen to you all.

ChuNyan.


	5. SorryChuchu Needs helpread!

I'm sorry no knew chappie…..

Well, my thanks to all of you ChuNyan is overjoyed with the reviews!!!!!!

She's crying tears of joy! TT^TT!

But I can't write until I have two things, one.

What do you guys want to happen next…give me an idea for the next chapter or so maybe?  
And the most important things, can anyone come up with new curse words for Kuro-wan?

Please!!!?

I'll post new stuff as soon as possible!


	6. KidInRain

I skipped the whole Kudan battle things…because I suck so much at fighting scenes…and I do karate…(it's a pain, takes away y free time!)

Chu might take a while to update…she has a lot of work and projects…

Enjoy the story please…!

CHAPTER 5

*******************************************************

We all returned disappointed for our own reasons, to the host's home.

I was sure the most distraught was the kid tough…he went to stay beside the girl with the saddest expression on his face.

Apparently the feather that had been "found" by the mage earlier hadn't done much.

And the feather we had found today after rescuing the manju bun, had…

No, wait, she woke up…and...Shit that's got to hurt.

The girl didn't even remember him at all…and then she falls asleep again…damn.

Kid's outside, I swear he's crying.

But I should make an exception for him; after all, he had a hell lot of determination.

"Wonder how it must be when the one person you cared for so much says that to you…"

It was the mage, and for the first time, he wasn't smiling like a doll.

It didn't look like the time for shrugging, so I nodded.

"Syoran-kun, even knowing she won't remember him after all this time…he still persists on doing this…" The blonde man sighed, gazing out the window.

Both our Kudan were now above the kid…

I wonder if this was the same thing as having someone you loved dead.

After all the girl must feel dead, not knowing anything, and the Syoran kid, it must be like she's gone.

If it was that way…I could understand the loss and pain the kid felt at the moment.

He handled it damn well tough.

A lot better than I had when…

"We should leave him to his time now…" Right…give the kid some privacy; why else would he have gone outside?

I could understand that…

Sighing I headed of in the room I had the misfortune of sharing with the wizard.

************************************************************************

I'm sorry it's so short, but making Kurogane seem soft somehow was hard.

And another thing was, I don't know why Kurgy calls him wizard and mage…he probably looks like one…Fai-san?

Kuro doesn't cuss that much huh?

Well, hope you like it…it took me not a long time to write, but a whole lot of time to come up with the words to put in here…I was thinking of the story for a while.

So please hope you liked it…and review…as long as it's not you know, mean.^.^

I get enough mean comments a day….-_-

Ramen to all…

Chuchu-hyuu


	7. SelfDiscoverGiggle

Chapter 6

After the whole complications of one of our first days together, we'd come back to our kind host's hospitality, with a slight frustration for our own reasons.

I'm sure Syoran-kun was broken compared to the rest of us.

He stayed by Sakura-chan in purest of melancholies, a deep look in the young eyes of the child.

Even after two feathers it had taken a while for the girl to wake up, disoriented, and confused, but everything about her said naïve.

And as expected she didn't remember one small fragment of her memories, and soon fell in that untroubled sleep.

Syoran-kun, young as he was didn't need that horrible burden of fault he was carrying at the moment, and he still stayed determined.

Everyone needs their moment tough, so he stood out in the rain, letting it blend in to his tears.

"Wonder how it must be when the one person you cared for so much says that to you…"

Kurogane looked surprised and slightly taken back at my words and sudden appearance, but I swear under other circumstances I would've given him my "smile".

The tall tan man looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

"Syoran-kun, even knowing she won't remember him after all this time…he still persists on doing this…" I was somehow testing both of us at the time, uttering those words.

I took a peak at the child, to see that Kurogane had shared my idea and let his Kudan hover too.

I sighed, at the strange moment we were having, it wasn't good for either of us.

Kurogane seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice me, so I let my mask down.

'Syoran-kun, I wish I had your determination, to keep fighting, not give up into that warp of despair that would await me.'

I wish I was so much more, so much more than I am, I wish, that I could have one truth slip from my lips, that I did not have to remember anything, could tell a sacred truth.'

But I can't, I'm riddled with secrets, and fragments of sins, I'm not a clean, kind soul…'

"We should leave him to his time now." We should leave before I loose control…with effort I placed the mask back on.

It felt so good, to have it off, for once.

The ninja as I suspected, headed to our shared room, to which he'd made a large ruckus about the sharing part.

Personally, I didn't mind, Kurogane was good for fervent talks at times, but he, he wouldn't fall for it, my masquerade, I could tell from his ruby eyes.

I followed him to the small room, to see he was already in bed.

"M' not asleep ya' know Mage…" I smile was threatened at his growl. "I never said you were asleep, I simply walked in." He grumbled. "It's so you won't try funny stuff."

I pretended to be offended but it had actually made me do something I had recently rediscovered thanks to the man, a giggle.

A small uttered sound from my frozen lips, that could express, melt some of that thick ice that covered me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you guys think? I worked well on this one I hope!!!


	8. LoatheMeKissMe

Kuro POV…Sorry for the sloow update!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days or weeks…really I haven't wanted to count, since I've joined this thing…Nothing much changed really…we fought tooth to nail for the bird feathers, stupid problematic things they are.

Helped our annoying hosts whom usually have some kind of issue we have to help.

Kami, the world is fucked up these times around!

So this by far has been one of the wackiest places we've come to…'cause she's here, yeah the damned not so innocent princess of Niihon.

The old hag was the first to greet is when we go to the flying orange bastard bear land…

Kid has been constantly telling me it's Piffle, who gives a crap.

Anyhow she turned up right then and there; I swear by the women I've dumped it was her.

Except fro the whole reaction to Sakura…after all Tomoyo didn't know Sakura, and then mage telling me it wasn't her…reminding me of what old dimensional bi-polar hag said.

Actually he said something different but there is no need to go into unneeded details that only make me more shitted up.

Ok, ok it wasn't Tomoyo-hime after all everyone was right I admit it, happy?

Humph.

Should mention we have to drive funny air objects that levitate us trough some sort of race to win the feather they're offering in the country…Wicked huh, we can never get things the easy way.

Well I'm, not going to watch Sakura crash onto the ground as it would make show signs of concern I'd rather keep to myself.

"Hello Kuro-poki," No, go away you dumb lanky false bitch go away. "What do you want?" I could feel my cheeks heat up, and it was form anger I should repeat!

I did not feel like getting high blood pressure because of his unnerving acts of foolishness. "Hm…you were all gleeful when ya' saw Tomoyo-chan…she's cute I guess…" he plucked some stray string from my jacket, ] taking a swig of…Hey that was MY drink, no point in trying to take it back…Damn it.

"Shut up mage and leave me the hell alone." My hands tried prying him off to no avail.

"Kurgy…I feel slightly down today." What?

I turned to look into the fluorite of his eyes, peeking towards me trough large lashes. "Ma-…" There was not trace of lies in them; for once they were clear of the dark haze.

"Kiss me Kuro-love…" I don't know what it was that made me, his eyes, his skin, his sincerity, and the fact he was so fuckable, but I obliged

---------------------------------------------------

Oh my god I didn't know…didn't know this would happen…I hope you guys like it anyways…Please review…Oh god…wow.

That took a lot of me.

ChuchuNyan


End file.
